The Legend of Zelda: Red River
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: Three years after the Twilight Mirror's breaking, Hyrule has been plunged into chaos.  A savage drought is scorching the fertile land and hardening good hearts. And when help comes from the strange Cobblians, it may come at a steep price... Zelda/Link/OC
1. Chapter One

_A/N: Today is Valentine's Day. Which also marks the first anniversary of my first playthrough of Twilight Princess. And I'm just as single and bitter as before. But who cares about that, y'all have got a story to read!_

_And I must dedicate this whole thing to the amazing beyond words CrazygurlMadness, whose stories got me into Zelda/Link in the first place and who was kind and available enough to beta the first seven chapters of this story. So, fair warning, this story is a little on the... old side. I'll try and be slow but consistant with my updates - I'm not used to working with a buffer - and... hopefully I won't get caught in a continuty snarl._

_All right, that's all I have to say. Please enjoy if you can._

_- x -_

**The Legend of Zelda: Red River**

- x -

Chapter One

- x -

Link slid carefully off of Epona's broad chestnut back, having abandoned the saddle in the heat. His boots made a soft thump as he landed on the dry, packed, dust covered ground. Eyes on the horizon, he stooped and pulled off a brittle piece of horse grass. The shape crumpled from his touch, and he knew it wasn't even worth trying to whistle with.

_And to believe that this is what has become of the Great Hyrule Plain_, he mused, staring up at the empty blue sky.

That day was like so many others had been, beautiful, yet mercilessly hot and dry. Link pulled restlessly at his green shirt collar, having abandoned the off-white layers beneath. It let the dirt and grime cover his skin uncomfortably, but it was better than sweating away a day's ration of water while on patrol. He had just come from checking the water level in Lake Hylia- which was depressingly low.

At least there was water there, however. The Zora had partially dammed up their river and sealed themselves away in their humid climes to stay alive, the hot springs on Death Mountain were reduced to a burbling crack between two rocks that spat out sand more often than water, and the sacred Springs were muddy puddles, the healing water hauled away to keep a child alive for perhaps one more day. Ice was sent down constantly from Snowpeak but it was almost more exhausting trying to keep raiding parties from stealing the precious substance than the distance alone.

It was the third summer following the destruction of the Twilight Mirror, and the summer many were calling 'Ganon's Rage'. Some of the worse-off families were begining to even blame the Queen for the drought. There was tension between the Zora, the Fairies, and the Hylians, with Gorons having to step in as guards and peacekeepers. They were the only ones largely unaffected by the lack of water, and kept themselves busy filtering what little springwater they could and piping it down to Kakariko Village.

Countless times had he done this, even today, but with all the faith he could muster Link raised his eyes to the sky.

"Goddesses of Hyrule, hear my plea..."

- x -

"...I beg you, keep in order," the Queen cried, her normally soft voice a faintly hoarse shout as she placed herself between the Great Fairy and Prince Ralis. The latter of the two looked down in shame, while the Fairy gave Zelda a cold stare.

"As you wish, your Majesty," she murmured, taking her seat again beside Darbus. The massive Goron was sitting on the floor in the main room of the Castle, the representative of his people, just as his companions were of their own races. The only one missing was the Twilight Princess, but that was expected. The sun was sitting placidly in the west, taking its sweet time to set and plunge Hyrule into the cool relief of night. Besides, the meeting had not started yet; so there was no harm done.

Prince Ralis - for he was too young to be officially called King - dipped his head in respect to Zelda and shot a cold green glare to the scantly clad female across from him. "For you, your Majesty, I shall try," and he took a damp rag and patted his sleek skin with it, the color starting to return to his sickly cheeks.

"That is all I ask," the Queen sighed, peering out the window and wishing for nightfall, or better yet, rain. As much as she was suffering in here, up to her chin in treacherous politics, the suffering of her people was what she longed most to relieve.

At last, after what seemed a stifling eternity of thinly disguised animosity, the sun sunk out of sight and the last member of the Council stepped in from the window.

"Let's get this over with," Midna snorted, her sharp red eyes taking in her tired friend and her companions. The Twili was never one to waste time with formalities when others were in distress― for her sharp tongue, she had a kind heart; thanks largely to Link, but still. The Twilight Realm only passed over Hyrule for a minute every evening, which meant that even for politics, this process with the drought took forever.

"Have you any new ideas on how to solve this water crisis since our last meeting?" Zelda's pale blue eyes were weary and pleading, and Midna was only too happy to respond.

"I do. But I don't think you're going to like it."

Midna beckoned one of the guards standing to attention on the far side of the room. "Bring me that map," she snapped, and as the leathery scroll unfurled, she was busy rotating it and running her fingers along the Ordon border, only to drag it straight down off the edge of the map.

"Straight south of here is the Great Ocean, yes? A few twilight hours south of where the land ends, there's an island called the Cobble Kingdom. They call themselves the Great Cobblians, but outsiders like my people call them Coblins. Their island is surrounded by mountains and dotted with shrines to the dead, but they know how to convert seawater to drinking water. I don't know how, and never asked how, and I can't imagine they'd just tell you." Midna cast a worried glance over her shoulder to the darkening sky- she didn't have much time left. "Your only chance, as far as I can see, is to ask for their help and pray that their prices are fair."

Ralis shot a glance at Midna. "How far away is a Twilight hour?" he asked with a scowl.

She shrugged. "Several days journey, probably. I'd try to bring you some from the Twilight, but the machines they use are far too big for my kind of magic to move in the few seconds I'd have."

Black sparks were chipping away at Midna's skin, and as twilight fled Hyrule, the Princess called, "but Fairy Magic might work!"

In the silence that followed, Queen Zelda stole a glance at the Great Fairy. Her shimmering silver hair had lost its luster after the death of so many of her kind, and her eyes, once as soft and soothing as morning mist, were colorless and empty. Even her wings seemed to sparkle less than they used too.

"I could send some of my people to investigate," she said at last, as her eyebrows drew in closer. "But you must give me one thing, Zelda."

Darbus growled at her lack of respect, but at a quick nod from Zelda, stayed seated. "What is it?"

"I want ownership of the Springs, and I want Gorons to keep your Hylians out of them," she glowered at last. The rest of the table's occupants paled. The Springs had been given to Hyrule by the Light Spirits themselves. For any one race or people to claim them would surely be an affront to the Goddess' themselves.

The Queen was the first to break the silence. "But, without the Springs, Ordon will have no water. Without Ordon, there will be no milk or meat or eggs for- "

"Your people will die sooner without water than without food. If the Coblins can end this drought, you won't even need the springs. My fairies are dying, Zelda. You understand what we both must do for our people." The Great Fairy's eyes almost glowed with despair that had been poisoned with fury, though her voice was as coldly calm as ever.

Ralis hissed suddenly, and rose from his chair as if to throw himself at the Fairy. The drought had affected the Zora most of all, and his compassionate nature only added to his strain; at this demand, his reserve seemed to have snapped, like a branch bent until the breaking. But once more, Zelda stilled him, her face settling into a cold mask as her gaze fixed on the other female's face.

"You may have the Spring by Lake Hylia until you return. Leave the other springs alone until we have enough water. Those are my terms."

The Fairy dipped her head coldly, then vanished in a shimmer of light. Ralis and Darbus looked shocked.

"Your Highness―," the Goron started as Zelda rested her head in her hands. She cut him off with a wave of her wrist.

"Post a guard at the entrance to the Spring, if you please, Darbus." Her voice wavered but held, and the massive Goron slipped away with impressive silence.

The young Zora Prince touched her shoulder lightly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just hurry home, my friend, and take care of your own people. That's all it seems we can do for now."

Without another word, the room was cleared of occupants, and before the first stars of night began to glimmer over the Castle, Zelda was alone with her tears.

- x -

Jogging lightly across the bridge into Castle Town, Link paused, his gaze drawn to the darkening sky. Somewhere in the ink-stained amber expanse, he knew Midna watched over Hyrule still. His heart reached out to her, wishing for her support even as he knew she was doing the best she could.

"Goodbye, Midna," he murmured as twilight fled Hyrule. Then with a roll of his shoulders and a forced burst of energy, he set off for the Castle to make his report.

Nodding politely at the vendors, who were fanning themselves gently and waiting for the night to leech the heat from the white stone walls, Link padded softly to the square. To his surprise, the massive Darbus sat on the ground by the fountain, staring and seeming to contemplate the empty stone pool.

"Is everything all right?" the Hylian asked, feeling yet more worry descend on his shoulders.

Darbus shook his head. "Nay, Link."

The Goron's massive fist clenched suddenly, and he thumped his solid knee before slumping forward, seeming exhausted. "I never…. "

Darbus turned his head to the sky- Link followed his example. The stars were not out yet, and it seemed as though a coal-black blanket had been spread over Castle Town, ominous and oppressive.

"I never thought it would come to this," the Goron muttered, almost absently, as if his thoughts were farther away than the stars. "You better go talk to the Queen, " he added, a bit more coherently. But his voice kept the same melancholy tone.

Swallowing another pang of foreboding, Link hurried past the Goron and took off for the castle.

The gardens were a far sight from the misted greenery that he had seen before. The plants had all died where they stood; in the dark, they looked like the broken bones of some dragon, scattered around its treasure.

"Link, sire," bowed a pale servant when he came view, "her majesty is in the main hall. I do not know if she will mind your presence or not, sire. So please don't go―"

Too late. He had left at the word 'hall'.

The corridors were familiar to him, and yet strange at the same time. The last time he had run down these huge, silent hallways had been when Ganon was in control. It was such a different place now that he was almost tempted to stop and admire the restored glory.

But he could almost hear her crying out to him. Perhaps that was just wishful thinking- he almost wanted her to need him now, again; to be the hero to sweep her away into safety and erase her mind of troubles – but in any case, he stole quickly along on soft booted feet.

As the door opened, Zelda looked up suddenly, her delicate face marked thinly with tears. Judging by the sallow hue to her complexion, it was probably the only moisture her skin had felt for a while.

"Your majesty," he gasped, a wave of empathy and a twist of affection stealing what was left of his breath away, "why are you crying alone?"

She wiped the back of her gloved hand quickly across her eyes as he knelt beside her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm just... so very tired, Link." Zelda sighed, and rested her chin in her hands. "I gave the Light Springs to the Fairies."

The words fell like snow in the room, soft yet stark, chilling the occupants to the bone. After a moment, Zelda lowered her head and covered it with her hands. Silent sobs shook her slender shoulders.

Link stared into the darkness; his mind searching for answers, his tongue searching for words.

The silence was broken at last, but not by him. "I don't feel fit to lead our country right now."

"Don't say that, your majesty," he pleaded, gently taking her right hand and tracing the Triforce mark on it. "The goddesses choose you to bear the Triforce of Wisdom. Sometimes there may not be a _right_ decision, but trust your heart to lead you to the _better_ decision."

The Queen sat quietly for a moment, then a ghost of a smile graced her cheeks. "You sound like the wise one right now," she half-chuckled as last, studying him with eyes bluer than the sky and deeper than Lake Hylia at its peak.

He swallowed, hoping that the darkness hid his blush. "Perhaps I just had the courage to say what needed to be said?"

A real laugh echoed in her throat. "Perhaps." She rose, then, and took in a deep breath. When she let it out, a Queen's composure wiped away the last traces of doubt and tears from her lovely face.

"Shall we go? This chamber is even emptier and gloomier at night." She swept her hand to the door; he rose from kneeling and bowed.

"As you wish, your majesty."

It was a lovely face, certainly. But it wasn't her face that took his breath away when she smiled at him. Ganondorf had stolen her face before, and Link had battled and injured that delicate body as well. It was her heart that not even the darkness of the Twilight and all of Ganon and Zant's combined powers could taint. The thought of it breaking with love for a country that she could not save...

...It broke _his_ heart, too.

- x -

Dawn came, silent and ominous of another hot day, like a match just struck that had not ignited the wood. Link shifted on the thin cotton sheets, blinking against the light that hued the curtains of the castle room red.

_Like a blood stained dress_, he mused dourly. His sword hand tingled with an uneasy premonition. _Din, Farore and Nayru... help me get through another day_.

The Queen had suggested he sleep in the Castle since he was to report for ice transportation that afternoon at the Zora Palace. He had accepted her offer gratefully, of course, and under any other circumstances would have enjoyed such a soft sleeping place.

But worry had robbed most of the rest from his sleep, and he felt only regret at having wasted time laying about when he could have been working. Link was the kind of man who was most content when he was doing something, anything- from clipping goat hooves in Ordon to running spring water to Castle Town to dueling Darknuts in Hyrule Castle.

He rubbed his shoulders as he tugged off the bedclothes Zelda had provided for him, still feeling a little stiff. His clothes had been beaten outside as best as they could, and seemed considerably cleaner than before. Someone had even been considerate and rubbed dried rosemary into the fabric- the scent was known as powerful stimulating aromatherapy, and dried plants at least were easy to find.

A gentle knock sounded in the otherwise quiet chambers as Link started pulling on his boots. "You may enter," he panted, fighting with the leather that had gone stiff with sweat.

The Queen herself swung the door open gently, lips turning up slightly at the corners at Link's startled expression. "You did say I might enter."

He ran his hand self-consciously over his still bed-tousled hair. "I fear I'm not presentable to royalty," her subject stammered as she took her seat across from him as lightly as a butterfly alighting on a flower.

"Don't worry about it, Link." She smiled again, brushing the curtain aside to peer out to the horizon. "You will always be presentable to me."

"Thank you, your majesty," he coughed, flushing again, as he settled his old green cap between his pointed ears.

Zelda traced the outline of the embroidery of the curtains, brushing aside one thick braid, seeming lost in her thoughts. "When was the last time you went home, Link?"

The question took him aback. He scowled, blue eyes studying the floor as he racked his mind. "Ah, I was patrolling there a-"

"I don't mean patrolling," she cut him off suddenly, her sharp blue eyes fixing him in their pale intensity. "I meant to visit."

"It doesn't sit well with me to bask in the sunshine when Hyrule needs me," he replied, rather sharply, amending it with a quick and softer "your majesty."

Zelda sighed. "I know. But," she continued, "you have done so much for us already. Do not take this the wrong way when I say that Hyrule does not need you right now."

He flinched slightly. "What way is the right way, then?"

"I mean that we have many others who can carry water just as well as you do. Go home and rest. I... " she hesitated as he reflexively made a fist on the sheets. "Oh, Link."

The Queen rose to sit beside him on the bed, laying her hand gently on his shoulder. "Please understand. I need you to be safe and fit if this business with the Cobblians goes awry. Do you understand me? I need you to be a hero, not a hauler. Just for a couple days." She turned his head to face her, an echo of the same weariness in her eyes that had brought tears the night before. "For me, Link?"

He let out a breath as his resolve melted. "Of course, your majesty."

She smiled as they both stood. "Thank you. One more thing, Link," she softly asked, stepping towards the door.

He hesitated, returning her smile with a bit of confusion. "Yes, your majesty?"

"You call Midna by name, don't you? I should expect the same courtesy. At least when we're alone."

Before Link could offer any objection ―that she was his queen, that it wasn't proper, that he would melt with longing― she dipped her head and walked out.

Link turned back towards the window; Of course he would do as she bid. He sighed.

"If you say so… Zelda."

- x -

_Thoughts?_


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: ... *sighs* This space feels so blank without a rant._

- x -

Chapter Two

- x -

Dusty turf rolled before him, under his feet, and stretched behind him like a woolen blanket as Link made the best of the cooler morning air. Slung over his shoulder was a precious canteen of water- something the Queen had sent with him for the journey. He had no intention of using it, however; indeed, her kindness for him only made him feel warmer with a self-conscious blush

_She is my Queen before she is my friend_, he reminded himself, just as he had since he had first met her in his Twilit form. It had become a sort of empty, automatic phrase, since he never stopped aching for her to be closer than even a friend. Never the less, he kept on repeating it, unconsciously, to the rhythm of his jogging footsteps as he crossed Hyrule Field for the second time in as many days.

On the otherwise deserted horizon, his horse was easily spotted, dozing in the shade of a hickory tree. Before he had even finished drawing his horse call, she had smelled his scent on the breeze and was loping towards him, tossing her head in the comparatively pleasant morning sun.

"Easy there," he chuckled, increasing his own speed to meet her halfway, "It's a pleasure trip today. Save your energy."

Disregarding his own words, he leapt over her haunches with a running jump, wrapping his hands in her long, creamy colored mane as she took off like a bolt of brown against the faintly blue sky.

As they tore up the dry ground, the scroll tied alongside the canteen thumped against Link's back; a constant reminder of all they were risking on the kindness of the Cobblians. It made him nervous, to say the least.

_I'm not even the one who had to make such a decision_, he scowled, raising his arm as a sudden gust of wind threw dust into his face. A flash of pink and the musical sound of fairy wings caused both horse and Hylian to slide to a halt.

A host of fairies were streaking across the morning sky, like falling stars or petals caught in a twister. The Great Fairy herself gave Link a nod before whisking out of sight with her people. Fast as they had come, they vanished past the mountains to the south, except for one.

She sensed Link's weariness, and circled his head, asking in her strange melodic whisper if he needed her healing touch. Fairies were uncompromisingly compassionate creatures- at least the lesser fairies were- and in the drought, their population had all but been extinguished from masses of fairies dying to heal the other Hylians.

"No, I'm all right. Follow the rest of your people, or get to Lanayru's spring," he replied, careful not to touch the little pink ball of light lest he trigger her healing magic. "Trust me. Conserve your strength, for if anything goes wrong with the mission Queen Zelda sent your people on, you might end up the last fairy of all."

The fairy gave a little chirp of dismissal, but followed his orders and started a leisurely flight to the great Lake as Link continued home.

- x -

Home!

How long it had been since he had visited Ordon? Typically keeping near Lake Hylia and making ice runs from Snowpeak, it was a rare day indeed that he had time to travel south.

Even as he enjoyed the thought of seeing his friends again, Link's heart pulled him back to Castle Town, where he knew the Queen would be announcing the news with the Springs. His sense of duty told him he should be working, and his protective streak gave him grief for leaving her side when she needed courage most. True, he was only the Bearer of the Triforce of Courage and not much help in political matters, but he fancied the Queen to take comfort in his presence.

Epona snorted under him, turning into the closely walled forest path that led to the Ordon province without guidance.

"You're ready to go home too, aren't you?"

As they moved deeper into the forest, Link had more trouble recognizing the once-lush terrain of his home. He knew the drought would have had an effect, of course- but his mind's eye still was thrown off by the devastation of the drought.

Evergreens wilted, their needles brown and drooping. The birdsong that used to harmonize with the sound of the wind through the leaves was silent. A graveyard's somber tone had filled the dying forest, tainting the otherwise peaceful morning.

Epona sidestepped the dried carcass of a squirrel, giving a little worried snort as she did so and flicking her tail with unease. Automatically, Link rubbed her neck and muttered empty words of reassurance to his longtime companion as they passed the hollow where Faron slept in his muddy spring.

_Not even the Light Spirits can help this drought_, he concluded grimly, eyeing the shallow pool of murky water that glistened like tarnished metal in the sunlight. Beside it, another squirrel struggled in the mud, weak with thirst and caked in the thick clay.

Sliding off his horse, the Bearer of Courage knelt on the solid edge of the spring, drawing his sword and sliding it under the beleaguered animal. Using the blade like a lever, he popped the squirrel out of the mud where it lay draped on the end of the Ordonian sword like a discarded rag. Bringing it back across the mud to him, Link ran his finger along the tiny beast's flank, checking its vitality. Then with a sigh, he pulled out a bottle of red Chu jelly and poured a small amount of the gooey substance into the palm of his hand, offering it to the squirrel.

It sniffed the jelly, then lapped at it eagerly, not seeming to mind the acidic taste. Epona snuffled the squirrel as it finished the meal to promptly fall asleep in its savior's hands.

"We better keep going," he reminded his horse, carefully remounting her with the squirrel still in his hands. Setting the tiny bundle on his lap, they continued to move through the forest.

As they passed the Ordon Spring, which was in slighty better shape than Faron's, Link was relieved to see that the spirit and inner strength of the hardworking province was, if a little diminished, largely the same. Beth and Colin were the first to see him, picking dying wildflowers by the massive oak that had served as his house for so long.

The blonde boy was lost for words- not that suprising, really, for Colin had always been the quiet type- but his companion lost no time in streaking to the village, calling to all in hearing range that Link had come home. Epona stopped under the shade of the trees and started snuffling through the dried grass in hopes of finding some lush treat; Link jumped lightly to the ground, laying the limp squirrel on the horse's back to rest in peace.

"It has been a long time, Colin," he smiled, reaching forward with his free hand.

The younger man grasped it, eyes shining with the kind of innocent hero worship that made Link smile and feel uncomfortable at the same time. "It has," he replied softly, leading Link into the village.

Goats could be heard bleating anxiously in the distance, calling for food and water as Talo stumbled after Rusl, both burdened by buckets of water from the shallow pool on the eastern end of the village; all that was left of the once lively spring-fed brook that ran across Ordon. Colin's baby sister was sitting under the shade of her porch like a tiny dirty white blossom, dozing against her mother's legs in the heat.

As Link and Colin emerged from the entrance and came into sight, every head turned. Talo was the first to react, setting his yoke down with careless speed and very nearly knocking over the buckets as he tore back across the little wood bridge, calling up a storm only to skid to a stop and dart into his house. Rusl just smiled as Link stepped forward to take up Talo's burden.

"I've done my best to teach him the way of the warrior as a favor to his father, but that boy's flightier than a cuckoo. I don't get where he gets all the energy." The man chuckled, seeming a little ashamed to have Link helping him, but his long time friend shrugged under the yoke.

"Maturity comes with age and a few battles," he defended mildly, giving Talo and Malo a smile as the brothers emerged from the house. The former had a sword slung over his back, and looked decidedly sheepish when he saw Link bearing his load.

Moments later, Talo was beside Link, having passed his weapon on to his brother. "By Ordona, Link, you've been traveling all day. I can take the buckets."

"No need. I was planning on visiting the ranch anyway, and besides, you looked like you were going to fall over under the weight."

In truth, Talo still looked like he was going to fall over. They all did. Bones were showing under the dirty, sunburned skin of his fellow Ordonians, enough to make him wince.

_You made the right decision, Zelda_, he concluded quietly, pasting on a smile and forcing a laugh as he moved along the trail.

- x -

Sunset descended on Ordon like a cast-aside rag, stained with bright colors and bringing with it a feeling of accomplishment for the work that was drawing to a close. Link stretched, his body aching from half-straddling, half-crouching over goats all day as he trimmed their hooves. Needless to say, the animals did not appreciate being restrained in the stand, which was a simple very low table with two thick planks of wood forming a narrow but tall 'V' at the end and a loop of chain. The goat placed its head between the planks to eat from a bucket of grain on the ground, then the chain was bound between the planks. With their horns stopping them from backing out and shoulders stopping them from walking through, the beasts were held securely.

_Simple enough to use_, Link noted, rubbing the muscles in his broad shoulders, _but still quite an exersize in stamina and patience_.

Fado's shout shattered the peace of the coming evening, as Link undid the chain. "Come on to Bo's house. We're all having supper there, and we want news of Hyrule!"

"Let me clean up, and I'll be there in a little while," he called back, dusting off his pants as the last goat lowed at him, still in the stand despite being freed. "Move on, then," he chuckled in a softer voice, circling around to push the beast's head back through the wooden planks. Stooping, he scooped up a handful of dust and rubbed it on his bare torso to absorb some of the sweat from the heat of the afternoon.

Brushing himself off with the coarse bristle of the goat brush, and wincing as it prickled against tender, sunburned skin, Link pulled his green shirt back on and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Ah_, he chided himself as he slung the half-full canteen and the royal decree over his shoulder and gathered up all the tools, _they know where I've been all day, and it's not Castle Town so they won't mind a bit of dirt and sweat_. Lastly, he dragged the stand back into the barn to protect it from the curious animals and latched it in an empty stall.

Fado was waiting for him on the other side of the gate. He looked ready to open the low metal and wood door, but Link shook his head and swung himself easily over it.

"Let's go. I've got news from the Castle that you all need to hear."

- x -


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: Thank you for your patience, and for the slowly building reviewers and watchers! *bows* Your comments keep this going!_

- x -

**Chapter Three**

- x -

A small flask of water sat unattended on the oaken table as the Queen ran a brush through her dusty brown hair, its typical silky feel replaced with a residue of dirt and sweat from lack of washing. Locks hung awkwardly in thick, ropy strands, stiff from being tied back in braids. It was the day following Link's return to Ordon, and the first full day that the Fairies had been gone.

As she worked mindlessly on her appearance, which she could not have cared less about but she knew mattered to those under her rule, Zelda stared out her window and waited for twilight to fall. She did not have to wait long- Midna almost startled her, actually, descending into the royal bedchamber with a stream of black sparks.

"So, what did you decide?" The Princess of Twilight demanded, toying with the canteen of water, her red eyes fixed on Zelda's face as the Hylian explained. Afterward, Midna made a face somewhere between distaste and sympathy.

"I take it you're now beating yourself up over the decision, eh? I wouldn't worry, really." The dark-skinned Twili shrugged. "Your people won't be happy with any decision you make until the water is back, or so I'd guess."

"Link said something like that earlier," Zelda noted, grimacing as she hit a knot in her hair.

"Smart boy," Midna noted, a rather impish smile creeping onto her features. "Isn't he?"

The Hylian replied with a note of careful hesitation, "I would agree."

"Very strong, as well, right?"

"But of course."

The Twili's smile broadened as she got to her point. "And handsome, yes?"

Zelda stayed silent.

"What's the matter," Midna chuckled, "Fairy got your tongue?"

"How can you even think about something like romance at a time like this?" Zelda murmured in protest, laying aside the brush and wiping the back of her hand across her flushing cheeks as the other ruler snorted.

"Well, excuse me for trying to lighten your mood."

The Queen sighed. "I'm sorry, Midna. I do care for Link, but I have other things to worry about right now."

Her companion crossed her arms. "You always will, as Queen. Make some time, will you? While he's still around."

Zelda went pale, and dropped her brush. "What do you mean by that?"

But twilight had already vanished, and it left her alone once more.

- x -

The Queen was up with the sun the following morning, her pale skin already thinly veiled in sweat. Wiping off the moisture with a small towel beside her bed, Zelda drank sparingly from the flask of water from the night before. She reached for the window and swept aside the gauzy curtains, opening the glass panels and peering out to the horizon.

_No sign of the fairies yet_, she noted. _But if the Cobble Kindgom is as far away as Midna said, that should be normal._ Zelda sighed and forced herself to relax. _Perhaps Link is right. I do worry too much._

Memories of the conversation with the Twilight Princess the night before sprang unbidden to her mind, and a faint flush crossed her cheeks.

"I don't have time for this," she murmured, rubbing her forehead again before rising to properly greet the day and her people.

A lightweight layered gown had been brought in for her in the night- a swathe of pale blue fabric was draped across the white of the skirt like mist, and the bodice was a royal purple with a square neckline and short white sleeves. Nothing especially fancy, although Zelda would have felt fine in even the plainest garb. But she was the Queen, and must always dress to impress.

Once dressed, she descended the stairs, stepping carefully over the freshly repaired blocks of marble. The last signs of Ganondorf and Zant's reign were fading, although her memories were still as fresh as ever. The worst of the pain in those memories, however, were being gradually washed away along with the stains of moblin blood on the walls.

Running her fingers idly along the smooth stone bricks, Zelda dipped her head in greeting to the various servants, still slightly lost in her private thoughts as she headed for the still-cool sanctuary of the library. One of her favorite rooms, it was located behind the main ballroom on the ground level floor, an old cemetery nestled against the backside and tall skylights that filled the room with the sunshine.

The rich red and gold carpet had been torn and ravaged under the previous ownership and had not yet been replaced; thus, the Queen's softly shoed feet made a gentle, slow patter, like rain dripping onto a thin roof, as she wandered around the tall bookshelves. Some of the lower level books had taken damage from Lizalfos fighting amongst themselves and had been removed to be repaired- but, like the rest of the work in the Castle, it had been put on hold by the drought.

Paper making, stone cutting, cementing, and various other tasks all required water and labor, both of which was scarce. Workers had been sent home to provide for their families in better ways; there was no value in Castle rupees when there was no water to be bought (Zelda would not hear of such a precious commodity being sold, and the Gorons and Yeto would have refused payment anyway). Therefore, Hyrule Castle still had an air of neglect and emptiness that brought dark thoughts and memories to the front of Zelda's mind.

Sliding one of the newer books off the shelf, the Queen settled herself in a dusty chair and proceeded to lose herself in one of the 'revisited' tales of the Sheikah. Time passed, pages turned, and the old adventure unfolded, still as gripping and intriguing as the day it was written, thanks to a very creative scholar. _An ancestor of Shad's, perhaps_, she mused, pursing dusty rose-hued lips.

The sun was high overhead when she heard the bustle of servants outside. Shutting the tome carefully, and replacing it on the shelf after pulling out a ribbon from her hair and placing it between the pages, Zelda rose and approached the door.

"Oooh, it's Link," sighed one of the younger maidens. "I bet he's looking for her highness. Ah, his tired smile-!"

Zelda felt her lips quirk upward as an authoritative voice cut in; Ashei. "Stop gibbering about, yes, and find the Queen. Hey, Link," her voice faded along with her footsteps; the Queen stepped away from the door as the maid slid it open with a faint scowl tainting her young, sharp features.

"That bossy Ashei," she muttered, closing the heavy door carefully behind her so that it did not slam, her back to her ruler, "she knows just as much as I do where her hi- Your highness!"

The maiden's voice hit a high note, and she paled in shock and shame as Zelda gave her a soft smile. "Ashei can be a little sharp, perhaps, but her heart means well so we shouldn't hold it too harshly against her. Now, Romani, is it? Let us go meet Link."

Zelda opened the door herself, still wearing a gentle smile that faltered a little when she saw the exhausted Link, bearing a larger bundle than he had departed with and a definite cast of deeper bronze across his cheeks. The smile returned, however, with a little less restraint, at the way his eyes lit up when they landed on her.

"Your majesty," he knelt as Ashei escorted Romani from the room with a no-nonsense stride to leave the two alone, his shoulders still rising and falling with his pounding heart, "I am sorry I am late. Epona stepped in a hole near Kakariko Gorge, and I had to take her to the village spring to let her hoof soak in the mud. I still came as fast as I dared, your highness," he looked up at last, and all the sternness that had been budding in Zelda's chest at his tale vanished like a splash of water on a hot stone, "to see if there was anything I could do for you."

"Did you run all the way here from the Eldin Province?" She crossed her arms, knowing that the softness in her eyes was going to render her admonishments moot.

"Not all the way, your majesty." His eyes gained a bit of the mischievous sparkle she had not seen for a while. "Just some."

"I'm afraid that the last ice party left this morning, Link. Even if you had run Epona, you would not have made it back in time. Did you enjoy your stay in Ordon, however brief?" As an afterthought, she said, her brow furrowing above a restrained smile, "And by what name did I request you address me with?"

He nodded. "Would you rather me have I had stayed longer, your majest- Zelda?" he amended, a little awkwardly, and the Queen graced him with a smile.

"Yes," she admitted, adding a little quickly, "if only for your own health."

Rising, he unslung his burden and set it on the floor. "If it pleases you, I plan to return to Ordon again soon. But I was asked to bring this, as a thanks to Yeto and Yeta for their kindness." The beige cloth unfolded, revealing a couple of small, ripe pumpkins, and a round of goat cheese. Zelda knelt across from him, placing her bare hand on the still-warm orange rind of the largest gourd.

"Can they spare this?"

Link's shoulders stiffened slightly as his eyes darkened with concern. "They have enough goat meat to keep them fed for quite some time. Several of the weaker animals are dying of the thirst. I also have a few sides of salted meat for the Castle, but I could not carry them without Epona. Darbus promised that some of his Gorons would deliver it within the next couple of days."

The Queen raised her head rather quickly, her nose almost brushing Link's as he was leaning forward to gather up the ends of the cloth. His eyes flashed and darkened before he backed away, a blush creeping inexorably and faintly across his bronzed cheekbones.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty," he murmured, slipping into a more formal mode of speech. He avoided her eyes, and she was grateful- her own cheeks had gained a bit of a rose cast, and it was more noticeable on her pale skin.

"You are so pardoned, not that I find any of your actions a crime," she replied softly, perhaps a little too softly, for his movements as he gathered up the gifts and made for the door seemed tense. "Go take the gifts to Ashei, if you will, and tell her to make sure that it goes on the next ice escort- Wait, Link."

Shifting his weight in the doorway, the bearer of Courage raised his eyes uncertainly, his polite smile not fully masking his shyness. "Your majesty?"

"Make sure the gift goes on the next ice escort, and you do not. I do not deem you fully rested."

Link dipped his head, looking a little sheepish. "Yes, your majes- Zelda."

Her name on his lips was forced, but in an endearing sort of way that made her smile widen and soften. "Good."

With a concealed grin and a bow in response, Zelda's favorite Ordonian trotted across the main room, a bit of a spring back in his step. Watching him vanish into the next chamber, the Queen smiled.

_Maybe once this is all over, I can make some time for him._

- x -


	4. Chapter Four

_A/N: Man, so much for regular updates. My buffer keeps getting nom'd up. D8 It's disheartening to have to get back to work. ^^;_

- x -

Chapter Four

-x-

As the door to the main hall closed with a muffled, decisive thud, Link took a moment to lean his forehead against the flat oak surface, clapping a hand across his thundering chest. _Calm yourself_, he steeled himself, blocking the memory of the Queen's face so close to his. _You don't want to burden her with your feelings, especially not now!_

He let out a breath through his nose slowly before turning on his heel and trotting down the carpeted hallways to find Ashei; the sooner he delivered the goods, the sooner he could get out of the Castle and back into the fields of Hyrule, where her Majesty did not haunt his lonely mind as freely.

Of course, not even at home did he get a rest from such thoughts. Talo was teasing him constantly about the Queen, with things like _'Her Majesty seems so worried about you, don't you think so, Colin?' _and _'Her Majesty was so lovely at the Spring Festival, wasn't she?' _and _'What did her Majesty say when you brought her those wildflowers from Death Mountain in the dead of winter?' _Which was partly the reason Link left so early, to be honest. His old friend was a merciless tease; almost as bad as Midna.

_I wonder how she's been these days_, he scowled as he caught sight of Ashei's form vanishing around the corner. _I'm sure that Zelda has been needing her help with the Cobblian-_

The scene flashed before his eyes again, darkening his cheeks and rattling his frail composure just as Ashei caught his gaze.

"So, does her Majesty approve of the gift from Ordon?"

"Ah," Link stalled, hastily gathering his thoughts again before answering, "yes, she does. Her Majesty also orders for the gifts to go on the next ice run without me."

The black haired lady crossed her arms and looked thoughtful. "Hmm, so even her Majesty worries about the amount of work you do. Interesting. Eh," she shrugged, tossing a lock of black hair over her shoulder. "It doesn't matter. But since you're here, Link, and I'm sure ready to ask how you can help anyway, take this decree down to the Lanayru Spring. Some of the townspeople have been claiming that the Gorons are taking over without her Majesty's consent. Peasants," she spat, handing the fellow warrior a scroll.

"The sooner the fairies come back, the better," Link replied to soothe her caustic nature, holding his tongue on the subject that a _peasant _bore the Triforce of Courage. "I shall return soon."

"Wait, Link." Ashei held out an arm, barring his way, her eyes narrow. "Do you think... this drought... is it supernatural? I mean, we did slay the bearer of the Triforce of Power. Might that have repercussions like this? Din's Fire and all that?"

"The Goddess' know, and they don't seem to be telling," he sighed. She nodded and dropped her arm.

"All right. I figured I'd ask you and not bother the Queen. Have courage, Link." The black-haired woman tapped the back of his left hand meaningfully. "If you lose it, there's no hope for the rest of us, is there?"

"Nice of you to lighten my burden," he forced a chuckle as he traveled back down the passage, pushing open doors to the still air and fighting emotions and ideas that made his skin even hotter.

It seemed so long ago that he had first met Zelda, filled with all the awe that fitted a princess and her subject. As time passed, and he remembered her alone in that tower, empty awe turned into respect, and at the healing of Midna at the sacrifice of herself, respect blossomed and became affection. Every interaction between them, as ruler and goat herder worked side by side to restore their side of the Twilight Mirror, only deepened his feelings until he surrendered to his foolish love, both savoring and resenting the burning emotion at her smile.

Sighing softly in exasperation at his distraction as he backed out of the wrong alley in Castle Town for the third time - his sense of direction was the first to go - when asked, he replied absently it was the heat - Link was rewarded for his perseverance by the sight of Lake Hylia and the bridge that hung far above it.

A long, broad rope ladder hung uncertainly off the stone structure, wooden slats clicking softly in the faint wind; the lakebed was so far down Link felt a little dizzy for a moment as he swung himself over the edge.

_Remember, you __**jumped**__ from this height in wolf form_, he chided himself, feeling the ladder sway in space.

The scent of rotting fish made the hot, humid air seem even heavier as Link carefully descended to the partly exposed lakebed. Islands of dried mud like nightmarish dumplings in thick brown gravy, with skeletons of fish and claws of inedible waterweeds decorating them, formed an easy enough path to the guarded spring. The sensation of the crust crackling under his boots accompanied by the suction of the thick mud underneath kept the swordsman both literally and figuratively on his toes.

At the entrance to the spring, the Goron in charge of guarding shifted uncomfortably as Link approached.

"Ah, brother, I'm sorry, but... I can't let even _you_ in. It's the-"

"-Queen's orders, I know." He flashed the scroll. "I've come to prove it, too. Where shall I put this?"

Dark eyes widened in understanding, and the Goron bared white tombstone teeth in a smile. "Link, I thank you. I shall bear it myself, that way no one can destroy it without tearing it from my hands first." The determined stance he took assured Link that taking the scroll would be no small task.

"I thank you for supporting the Queen." He bowed, a mirrored smile forming on his lips.

"We may not be humans, but we are all Hyrulians," the taller being noted sagely, and Link's smile turned genuine as the faint twinkle of fairy wings tickled his pointed ears. He turned around, catching the little orb of sentient magic in his tired blue gaze.

He expected the same fairy that had strayed behind a couple of days previous; it wasn't. An excited pitch to her musical voice sent a shock through Link's body. "We better get to the palace," he gasped, pulling out an empty bottle and securing the precious creature inside; the he was off across the lakebed with the speed of a hunting wolf and the energy of hope.

Dust caked the air that he gasped in, but he hardly tasted it, ears still buzzing with the fairy's news as scaled the ladder with speed he was surprised he had. But most surprising of all was the message he had to relay.

The Great Fairy was on her way back, and she was bringing ambassadors from the Cobble Kingdom! Goddess' bless this brave fairy that had traveled so far and so fast, bless this precious little messenger!

He hardly felt the heat now, landing on the bridge without even hesitating, legs pounding the stone surface and his breath coming in with dust. It coated his throat, stung his eyes as he tore across the turf now, Castle Town hiding just beyond those hills. It called to him, drowning out the signals his body was giving him to rest for fear that the brave little fairy would perish before he delivered her.

Crowds quickly parted before him, which wasn't that unusual as they had always respected him, even those who did not know just how much he did in service to the nation, but everything seemed slower to Link now. The doors to the palace grounds seemed to be held closed by Gorons... it was as if he was underwater, or wearing weighted boots as he stumbled into the prickly turf.

Hurried footfalls sounded on the grass; he leaned forward, coughing, onto the ground, and shakily pulled the precious glass bottle into view.

"Take this to... her Majesty," he wheezed as something touched his shoulder. The footsteps were loud now, like a crowd was gathering.

"Link," Zelda's voice reached his ears, and he shook his head, the movement making him sway slightly.

"Open the bottle. Please," he pleaded, and was rewarded with the pop of the cork, then the faint voice of the fairy that grew even fainter until Link fell into darkness at his Queen's feet.

-x-

_I'm so sorry this is so short. Cliffhanger too! I'd commit seppuku but then I'd just be lazy and getting out of finishing this. Um._

_... yeah thanks for your support. C:_


	5. Chapter Five

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life happens; surgeries, falling in love with other fandoms, the brutal reminder of graduation... yeah. But here you go~ Thank you for all your support! I shall continue to do my best!_

- x -

Chapter Five

-x-

The faint, pitter pattering of rain on leaves filled Link's pointed ears, a sound like sweet music played by the goddess Nayru. Cool air laced with the scent of moist earth wreathed his skin, and he opened his eyes to greet a misty dawn.

"So. You're awake."

Zelda was standing behind him, a tiny smile painted on her face that Link mirrored. "Your Majesty-" Then he stopped.

No. She wasn't quite Zelda. She was too young, and her dark blonde hair had a rosy cast to it, as if she stood before a sunset; she was the Zelda from his memories of Ganon's defeat, and yet she was also Ilia when they had taken the the young Epona to the Ordon Spring and he had ridden the mare for the first time...

"This is a dream," he murmured, as his heart dropped into his stomach with dread. "You're not Zelda."

The girl sighed softly. "Is it a good dream, at least? You ran so fast just to take me to Castle Town, I wanted to do something special for you."

_I... ran?_ He scowled faintly as she approached, trying to decipher his more recent memories and identify her.

"You're the fairy?"

She nodded and smiled. Her tiny hand caressed his cheek, like Midna had done while still in her cursed form. "I made you a dream from some of your fondest memories... but I guess you should wake up now."

The whole world seemed to rain tiny stars; they bled through the wooden walls, tearing the illusion down like a simple painting. _Her magic is running out - that means..._

_Her life is, too._

"No!" He reached for her; but she and everything else vanished with a flash, and he was left reaching for the ceiling in a richly furnished bedroom. Pink sparks still filled his vision - the fairy's last gift, and the last trace of her life. The bearer of Courage slammed his fist down on the marble floor, guilt poisoning the soothing magic that filled his limbs with energy.

Leaning against the wall and willing himself not to wallow in his grief, Link took in his surroundings. The bed was large, with piles of cream sheets like clouds and a relief with the same pattern of Triforce and wings as on his shield. Dark wood formed the rest of the furniture, with golden accents that shone in the light of dusk.

I_'m in Zelda's bedroom_, he concluded rather suddenly, blushing as he rose self-consciously and tried not to touch anything with his grimy hands. _But why would I be in here?_

Distantly, he could hear Ashei dishing out orders and the scuffle of feet doing her bidding. He opened the door quickly, almost decking Shad in the face and catching the empty flagon the scholar dropped.

"Oh, hey, Link, glad to see you're awake, do you mind taking these flagons to the kitchens for me? Thanks!"

Bundling the empty containers into Link's arms, the scholar vanished into a side room just as Ashei turned towards the still-open door to Zelda's room.

"Well, don't just stand there, yeah? Go!" She waved her hands at the swordsman, who decided that for now, at least, he had better do as she said. He smiled ruefully as he saw Shad peek from the doorway to make sure the coast was clear before heading off again. _Maybe someone will tell me what's going on as I work._

The kitchens were a veritable beehive of activity, with Link feeling decidedly out of place in the stuffy chambers. Everyone around him worked with intent and skill; in this, he had neither. Piling the flagons onto the nearest table, he caught the arm of a young server on his way to some other task.

"Pardon me, but what's with all the activity?"

"Why, sir," gaped the boy, green eyes wide with surprise, "didn't you know? The Cobblians are only a day away from us!"

A fresh curl of dread entwined itself around Link's spine to vanish as soon as it came. He shook himself firmly as the server gave him a questioning look. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I remember now. How long ago did... word come?"

"Two days ago, sir, by a fairy."

"Thank you," he murmured disinterestedly, releasing the boy to return to work as he slumped against the wall for a moment. _I've been asleep for... two days? _He scowled suddenly, pushing away from his support and taking off back into the hall.

_I wonder if Zelda's been worried about me_, he reflected, rather absently, then chided his own selfish musings. _ I'm certain the Queen has better things to worry about then some goat herder._

He opened the doors to the main room of the Castle with a little more discretion this time, lest he assault someone by accident with the flat oak surface, and caught sight of a few familiar figures leaning over a table in the center.

The Queen of Hyrule was trailing a pale finger over some scroll before her, with Midna peering over the shoulder of its bearer with a faint smirk. After a moment, Zelda's eyes rose and alighted on him.

"Link."

He could not hear her voice over the crowds, but he could see her lips shape his name like none other could before they arched into a gentle smile. _Zelda, _he replied inside his head; Link felt his knees weaken briefly before he jogged over to the table where Midna tugged on his ear playfully before he could say anything.

"Long time no see, goat boy. Word is that you've been asleep in your bed for two days. Without me, I guess you don't even _try_ to be a hero, eh?" The tall Twili smirked, though Link's attentions kept being tugged back and forth between his old friend and her fair companion.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, flushing slightly, "I just woke up on the floor of Her Majesty's bedroom, so I would dispute the accuracy of your source."

Midna snickered as Zelda clapped a hand across her mouth. "On the floor? Oh, Link, I'm so sorry. I suppose I should have been more specific when I ordered that you be moved from your Castle Quarters with the fairy this morning, but... oh." The Queen glanced away.

"You would have figured it was obvious that you wanted Link in your bed?" the Twili inquired sweetly.

If Link hadn't had trouble meeting Zelda's gaze before, he certainly had now. The suggestion in Midna's observation had caused his already dark cheeks to flood with color, and he could scarce breathe with mortification.

"By the way, where is that fairy that brought the message?" continued the Twilight Ruler; if not repentant for her remark she was at least willing to change the subject. Not that the new one was much comfort to her friend.

"She healed me," he confessed, eyes still on the floor as the tone of the conversation sobered. "I tried to stop her, but..."

A cool hand rested on his shoulder, and Zelda gently turned him in order to capture his gaze.

"Do not blame yourself," she soothed, "for the choice of a selfless creature. Thank her for her gift and don't look back."

"We're ones to talk about that, aren't we?" Midna snorted. "I know you feel just as indebted to Link as I do, if not more..." she trailed off, then glanced down at the chips of Twilight magic being pulled off her skin before flashing a smile.

"Well, I'll see you two around, I guess!"

With a splash of black, square sparks, she was gone again, leaving Zelda and Link alone.

_Breathe_, he reminded himself before turning to face his queen as her hand returned to her side. "Is there anything I can do to assist, your Majesty?" he fumbled, shifting his weight and forcing his eyes to meet hers respectfully.

Cheeks just tinged with pink, the Queen nodded.

"If you'd like, you can help them," a wave of her hand indicated two young men struggling to lift a table, "convert this hall into a dining hall, then go see Ashei. I don't have anything specific for you, and I trust that you know your own limits."

"What limits?" He offered, coughing self-consciously at his own nerve. "Ahh, but I know what you mean."

A soft chuckle escaped from his Queen's lips; a sound he hadn't heard for a very long time, and made him melt like snow in the spring. Turning away before she could see yet another blush cross his softly grinning cheeks, he bowed again.

"Ah, I shall... see you around, your Majesty. If you will excuse me," he added.

"Of course," was her calm reply, and the Ordonian rushed away to assist the younger Hylians before they dropped the table on themselves or another.

-x-

The lamp chandeliers had been lit long ago; their beeswax candles burnt down to mere nubs and most of them snuffed out by the night breeze by the time Link declared his work done. The hall was filled with tables, the kitchens stocked with food waiting to be chilled, mixed, baked or boiled for the morning, the staff had all long since gone abed, and even the soldiers were dozing. It was exactly as he liked it.

A faint smile danced across his lips as he treaded carefully on the polished marble floors, skirting massive tables and intricately carved chairs thrown into sharp relief by the hazy yellow moonlight. He had only to grab the belongings that had been stored in the Castle bedroom he had given up for the new arrivals, then he would be taking his well-rested mare to Hyrule Field where they would sleep under the stars like they used to, when both were younger.

Golden candlelight was still seeping out from under the door to Zelda's bedroom. Link hesitated outside, wondering what kept her Majesty up so late, and reached out a hand to knock.

"Come in, Link."

Her soft voice took him off guard, but he obeyed at once. She was curled up on her cloud-white sheets, settling a cream-colored ribbon between the pages of a neat little tome that she set aside as she turned and gave him her full attention. Soft brown hair, faintly curled from being in braids all day, framed her thoughtful light blue eyes and brushed the square neckline of the light but decent nightgown. "I recognized your steps. No one else approaches my door as though it were a nervous animal."

He bowed out of habit again. "I apologize if I am bothering you, your Majesty-" he glanced up and noticed her teasingly arched brow, "-Zelda," he amended, saying her name with shy reverence, "and I merely wondered what kept you up so late?"

"A good book," she replied, indicating the novel beside her. "Go rest, Link."

He scowled slightly, tempted to protest on how he had rested for two days but simply sighed. "As you wish, your-"

Suddenly struck by an idea, he stood a bit taller and looked his Queen dead in the eye. "I have a request to make of you, Zelda. I'll call you by your name only... only if you promise to laugh more often."

At her slightly confused expression, he shifted his weight and glanced down. "I'm sorry if I seem forward, but... I want to hear you laugh more. You deserve to be happier than you seem..."

Trailing off, he bowed quickly and started for the door.

"Wait, Link."

He froze, his fingertips just brushing the doorknob. "Yes, your Majesty?" he asked, his voice breaking a little on the last syllable as he cursed his forwardness.

"We have a deal."

The swordsman spun around, dark blue eyes wide with surprise as his Queen turned back to her book, a tiny smile just breaking through her reserved mask. "Does my happiness mean that much to you?"

"It means_ everything _to me," he confessed, before his typical reserve around her could silence it.

The Queen did not reply and time ticked slowly on between them, like water trailing down a choked, drying stream.

"You may go," she murmured at last, and Link bowed one last time for good measure, turning back and slipping through the door. "Sleep well," she added.

"Sleep well, Zelda."

As he closed the door and returned to his previous mission, Link sent a new prayer skywards. _Goddesses who made Hyrule..._

_...Please send us your divine rain, and Zelda a downpour of blessings. She needs them now, more than ever._

-x-

_Old prose is old._


	6. Chapter Six

_I'd like to give a sincerely thankful shout out to my new beta, Arvidius; and all my loyal, loyal readers who had stood by me for so long! Hopefully as I settle into this whole college shtick I'll be able to update things more regularly._

_(Let's all take a moment, too, and remember the lives lost on this day, September 11th. May God bless the ones who died... and the ones who survived.)_

-x-_  
_

Chapter Six

-x-

Midafternoon was always hot in Hyrule, especially in the summertime, but the heat today was worst of all this season. Compounding the miserable temperature was the buzz of movement in and around the Castle; Zelda fanned herself uselessly in her elegant and thankfully lightweight dress. The dust cloud of the Cobblians' arrival had been slowly growing since that morning, but the knowledge that hope was on the way did nothing to relieve her suffering in the unforgiving heat.

No breeze stirred the gauzy cotton skirts that were just thick enough to hide the color of her legs, and her breathing against the golden bodice that left the tops of her shoulders bare was quicker than she liked. Her Triforce of Wisdom was burning, freezing on her hand in a way that reminded her ominously of the day that the unnatural twilight first fell. It was a milder sensation, however; perhaps just nervousness? Or was this a warning of something sinister?

Silently, she send a prayer skyward. _Let the Cobblians bring no harm to my people._

Taking leave of the peace of her room, where she had been standing at the window as a servant tied her hair up into an elegant braided bun, Zelda glided like a dawn cloud down the stairs. Workers were laying out some of the more temperature resistant foods, like bread and some small cakes, and making preparations for bringing the wines and cordials up from the cellars. The Gorons were more than happy to bear the heaviest loads, and the small faction of Zora that Prince Ralis had brought with him were dabbing themselves with moist rags as they sat in the shadow of the stairs with Yeta, apologizing for their weakness to all who passed by.

A flash of movement by the door caught Zelda's eye, and her mouth curved into an absent smile as she saw Link striding over to Ashei, his eyes bright with unspent energy and his clothes freshly cleaned in the same method as her gown - taken outside to have the dust beaten out of it. The rich green stood stark against his bronzed skin; it was the cleanest he had been in quite some time.

He, too, was in more clothing than he would have liked - his metal shield, polished to glimmer like the stars, lay against his back with Rusl's sword, and his belt and boots had been shined with oil. Some of the citizens more used to complaining had requested Link redraw the Master Sword from its resting spot in the Hidden Grove, but both Triforce Bearers had been staunch on that front. The Master Sword was not some trinket to be displayed like fine china; it was a weapon, only to be drawn by the pure of heart in dire circumstances.

"Your Majesty?"

Telma was at her shoulder, a checklist of wines under her arm, her free hand resting on her rounded hip. "I think that's the last of the drinks. Care to look it over?"

The Queen shook her head lightly, the delicate braids at her temples brushing along her collarbone with the movement. "I trust your judgment, Telma."

Her capable brewer beamed, her eyes drawn to the Ordonian in the middle of the hall. As though feeling their gazes, he turned; a smile graced his features as he locked eyes with Telma and he pattered over, bowing low.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, and you too, Telma." Blue eyes sparkled like Lake Hylia used to as he adjusted the strap for his sword nervously. Link hated waiting around for anything; the coming of the Cobblians had set him on a definite edge.

Pursing her lips mischievously, Telma bowed in return. "It's too hot to be that good of an afternoon, but thank you. I'll have to excuse myself, though." She nodded to a certain shaman who had just slipped in through the massive oaken doors.

Zelda raised an eyebrow teasingly as Link chuckled. "But of course," he nodded, as the portly lady set off to accost Renaldo, her hips swaying with a grace that belied her figure.

"Poor man," the Queen murmured to her fellow Triforce Bearer. "Unrequited love can be a burden to bear, when a delicate thing like a heart is placed in your hands and you know that you will break it."

Link seemed tense and avoided her gaze. "I pity Telma more, actually. I feel that… she knows there is no hope for her, but she loves him anyway."

An expectant, awkward silence stretched between the two Hyrulians, one laced with deeper meaning but shrouded in uncertainty. Zelda paused, ruminating on his words and getting the feeling he wasn't thinking of just the bartender but... maybe her?

But then, who was she to him? Was she like Telma, or Renaldo?

Her musing was interrupted by a trumpet from outside the city gates and she was relieved to entertain new thoughts in her mind, as she shoved the uneasy twist in her heart down to her stomach where it sat like ice. The Cobblians had arrived.

-x-

The dusty procession of foreigners drew most of the Castle Town Inhabitants out of their cool houses or from the scant shade of the trees to gawk at these bronze skinned, pale haired beings. Their shoulders were broader, and they were slightly taller than the average Hylian. Their hair was in shades of gray from misty white to charcoal black, and their eyes were a striking pearl-like silver.

As for clothes, bright, simple garb seemed to be the norm. Soldiers were dressed in brown boots with loincloths of red or blue and golden helmets, while the servants bearing covered chaises and carrying bags sported sandals, white loincloths or short dresses, and indigo belts.

The ambassadors halted at the steps to the very Castle, organizing themselves into neat sections on the withered lawns as Zelda and her court descended the stairs. The smallest of the three chaises approached; the bearers knelt and the Great Fairy emerged from behind the obscuring blue curtains. Some of the color and compassion had returned to her face, and as the pitifully small host of fairies followed her, she dipped her head to Zelda and took her place beside Darbus on the Queen's left side.

At her right, Ralis shifted in the sunlight, his coral earring clattering softly with the movement as he cast a pleading gaze to the mercilessly clear sky. Behind him, wearing a tight lipped expression of thinly veiled dislike, was Link who subtly handed the Prince a flask of water.

Zelda directed a thankful gaze the Hero's way as the main chaise approached, followed by a tall, willowy female in jungle green.

The bearers knelt, then after a moment of anticipation, a boy who could not have been more than nine years of age stepped out, his dark, wavy locks tied into two loose ponytails that framed his face under a shining band of gold. His people knelt their heads in respect as he blinked pale eyes edged in blue paint in the sunlight.

"Presenting Prince Mutoh, the second son of the late King Amases," the lady proclaimed, her rich tones echoing through the courtyard as the little Prince dipped his head to the Hyruleans, who all greeted him in a similar fashion.

_Is this boy all they sent?_

Zelda's silent question was answered as the chaise curtains opened one more; this time, every Cobblian present fell to their knees as a tall man came into view. His white hair shone like starlight in the sun, and his eyes were sharp as steel knives. His crown was simple but large - a gold helmet like affair with a massive gray pearl set in the front. Red paint lined his eyes, and a cape of scarlet edged with green feathers framed his broad, bronzed shoulders.

His gaze flicked around for a bit, like restless silver fireflies, then as they settled on the Queen, he smiled.

"Presenting Dakhutem, firstborn son of King Amases and Crown Prince of the Cobble Kingdom!"

Both sets of Royalty dipped their heads to one another as Ashei spoke with authority. "Her Royal Majesty Queen Zelda, Prince Ralis of the Zora, and Darbus the Patriarch of the Gorons, along with the Great Fairy, welcome you to Hyrule."

As Dakhutem and Murtogh bowed again, a fresh sting of warning trailing up the Queen's right arm; a quick glance told her that her Triforce was faintly glowing. As fast as it came, the light died, and none seemed to have noticed it.

"Please," she gestured with her other hand, "follow me inside. I hope that you shall enjoy the meal we have prepared for you."

The Cobblian Prince smiled, his strange pale eyes flickering over her features. "I believe that we will. My slaves; what would you have me do with them?"

Slaves! Zelda froze for half a moment, and then added calmly, "If you would not mind, they would dine with us."

"If that is the custom here, then I shall not mind." He gestured to his attendants, then the whole procession moved as one inside, where the Castle presented slight relief from the heat.

-x-

The feast had gone over remarkably, with entertainment in the form of acrobatics by the Zora, wrestling by the Gorons – the Cobblians seemed to enjoy this the most, to the pleasure of Darbus – and dramatic readings by the Hyrulians. Great sides of meat were grilled outside, served with fresh bread and the best of Ordon's famous goat cheese, washed down with the refreshing cool water or wine. A small selection of fruit was also available, various roasted seeds, and the Cobblians had brought selections of their finest seaweed.

By now, at the start of sundown, it was a Council between royalties. All but the Great Fairy had one or two advisers at their side, and so far she had been quiet for most of the proceedings.

Shad and Link were Zelda's aides, seated beside their Queen in a tall room above and deeper in the Castle. The massive golden windows faced north, and the cool evening breeze added to the comfortable air. Zelda would not have her friends standing for the hours it might take to work around diplomacy.

"I thank you again for coming on such short notice, Prince Dakhutem and Prince Mutoh," Zelda stood, dipping her head to the two foreigners. Dakhutem smiled warmly.

"It is nothing, Queen Zelda." He stole a look at his lady adviser, the same that had announced his arrival in the courtyard. "When your ally, the Great Fairy told me of your plight-" he stopped, gestured to her a smiled, "I felt duty bound to assist you. I have discussed this much with my father's old consort, Lady Ramatra, and we have a proposal for you."

"The cost for the shipping and running of my machines, plus the piping and other things, would cost," he chuckled, "a king's ransom. So I ask you this instead: by the law of my kingdom, an unwed child of royalty cannot be granted full leadership."

He paused, then locked eyes with her, and asked softly, "would you consider marrying me?"

-x-


End file.
